


腐生花－番外1 巍生素

by VanessaDawn



Category: ZYL - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaDawn/pseuds/VanessaDawn





	腐生花－番外1 巍生素

对于痛，罗浮生自小杀伐于黑帮血战，大小刀伤，枪伤哪怕是毒药，浴血奋战时，这些对他来说都是助兴的佐料，更让人有嗜血的瘾。可是今夜，他真正体会到一种比毒瘾还噬心的无力，比枪伤还重的重击。

处在舞刀弄枪动荡的地方，随时会有对头暗杀，所以晚上睡觉他从不会让自己松懈，美高美二层卧室大亮着灯与楼下笙歌不止的舞厅相辉映着。

突然卧室的灯灭了，罗浮生警惕关注周围声响，入眼就是一个黑影在头上，他当机立断，手掏进枕下，短枪精准怼上黑影的头，扣板机瞬间，被人怪力按下手腕，磕到床边，枪掉到地毯上发出不轻不重的闷响。

攻击的武器被人轻易卸掉，还来不及懊恼，一股冷凝清冽的气息扑面而来，欺身的极近，这是罗浮生大忌，一道丝亮划过人胸前，那人以极快的速度躲开，冷哼一声，挡住充满杀气的刀，用力量压住手腕，同时扼住大腿，罗浮生不得力气，死命抓着那把“救命稻草”。

“你是谁！”没想到遇到了对手，虽不知来者何意，但对方只有桎梏他的行动，没有要人命。

“要算账能不能光明正大一些啊，爷可没兴趣当案板上的死鱼。”说着，暗中较劲抵抗，那人力气大的惊人，还不带喘息的，罗浮生恍惚觉得压着自己不是人。

“鬼压床？”罗浮生这下疑惑了，反应极快地试探：“我他妈管你是不是黑白无常，给爷滚蛋！”

遇到恶鬼，脏字骂回去即可，何况罗浮生本就凶神恶煞的，谁敢收了他？

可令他想不到的是，那边回应给他的只是一声嗤笑，似乎把他的反应当笑话了般。

真是人？！

罗浮生警觉升级，对他来说，人比鬼要可怕的多，然而这人却没有动静了，铁硬的手箍着手腕，床垫都下陷了些，罗浮生狼眼烁亮的盯着，要看透黑暗里的五官，势气不输对方。

上面的人不受一丝影响，似是看着许久未见的人一般，凝视着如沉溺在深潭的眼，深望了很久，久到罗浮生的手腿发麻，心中异样不已，无法分心，只因那人异常认真的盯着：

“喂，你是鬼是人，劫财害命就利索的唔……”

对方似乎忍耐了很久，不等罗浮生的话，精准的找到唇部，重力贴上去，捣进完全惊愕住的唇里，似乎初尝他的味道，身体顿了一下，深吸口气，有些失了方寸地的撕咬起来。

罗浮生未曾想到这人是来劫色的，出乎意料的目的令人匪夷所思，紧绷着四肢依旧不能逃脱，嘴里缠进冷冽的气息，竟有催眠的效果，让他发困起来，罗浮生机警的合上牙齿，不知道哪里破了，浸了满嘴的血腥。

那人轻笑不知痛觉，舔舐掉罗浮生嘴边的血，血液总能激起男人嗜血的本能，更是添了性趣，咬起微肿的下唇，浑烫的舌头深深堵进口腔，掠夺可控制的一切，牙齿磕撞，卷起推拒的舌头，汲取胸腔所有空气，仿佛获得了“氧气”一般，男人呼吸加深更加肆意的啃咬吸吮，全身紧绷抵抗力量的人，被打乱了呼吸，头皮发麻地受着一个同性的侵略。 “唔、唔、” 呼吸不过来了...... 

黑影察觉到身下人狼狈，松开一个手腕探向绸质睡衣里，揉捏紧绷精瘦的腰肉，指腹轻摩挲着沿腹肌肚脐往下，所到之处有浮起的疤痕，接着要钻进目的地。

罗浮生少有缺氧的状态，感官集中在上面，完全感觉不到身上若有若无的抚摸，只感觉到被人松了一只手，下意识地乖顺准备投机，等回了血，攥拳打向眼前的头，却被轻易的躲开，埋进锁骨处啃咬。

“唔……”

男人的牙如刀刃，剖开人的皮肉，湿热地贪婪享食。

喘气回神的人禁不住地起一身鸡皮，才知后觉到身体正没起子地颤，怒火中烧，手腕再次蓄谋，身下突然被人攥住，气势汹汹的拳头没冲到人的太阳穴就软了，罗浮生不甘地憋足力气抓住眼前的头发。

男人头发被抓掉了几根，唇齿毫无动容沿下寻密，罗浮生抵住厚实的胸肩，此人似乎穿戴整齐着，他不记得自己跟哪个穿西装的人有仇，而后者不满的咬破胸口的皮，舔逗嘴里“初来乍到”的乳尖，手里施力挑弄半起的脆弱。 “妈的......”罗浮生从未这样败下阵来，力量的悬殊激起胜负欲，加之对方的企图，求生欲极强。

他急中生智，突然抓起平坦的衣领，半起身慢慢亲近那人耳边，男人以为他服软，顺从地亲密了两人距离，罗浮生湿凉的唇像羽毛轻扫了下，突然间左耳剧痛

“嗯！”

极短的闷哼，富有磁性和欲气，黑影的人被罗浮生死咬住耳朵，侧脸淌下热流滑落嘴角，滴到枕头上，他知道，自己只要一动，狠厉的狼定会咬掉他的耳朵，如果他是普通人，他一定怕，只可惜，罗浮生不知道自己招的什么人，咬着血淋淋的耳朵，等待对方示弱，伺机逃脱，却忘了自己更大的弱点在人手里。

男人计算着不为人知的占有，手钻进后腰处，拇指毫不犹疑沿着缝隙，狠劲地钻进入紧致的地方，罗浮生未想过这样境遇，恍然松口倒吸了一口气，身体不自然地上挺，躲避。

“你他妈做什么？！”嘶吼的咒骂冲破黑暗，他狼眼如星，生机勃勃的赋予着野性，嘴边染了血迹，如撕咬过猎物一般，及其赏心悦目，令男人心动不已，涌起期待，不知破了他的刚硬，会是什么滋味。

施虐的人继续加入手指探索拓展，紧致处如人一般抗拒却又无力堪受，罗浮生闷着声，用不上力气反抗，恶寒的颤意袭身，单手推拒，甚至多次扬拳，却只如蚂蚁撼树那样无力不堪，接着又在不堪中被人拉入更深的难堪。

不知是血还是汗，滴到罗浮生脸庞潺落进耳窝里，那人动作虽按部就班，呼吸明显加速越发低沉。

他硬掰起一只大腿，睡裤内裤顺着蹭掉，五指如钢筋的铁条，温热却强力不可抗拒的抓住膝弯处，要拉开一个空间。

咬牙不愿妥协的人，绷着肌肉微颤，青筋愤涨，手指绞力掐向那人的脖子，反感，不甘，还有隐约的恐惧，随着那灼热的接触，逐级点燃爆炸：

“妈的……”罗浮生恨自己没用。

那人仿若无阻碍，安然的俯身贴近，沉静的声音疏导着：

“别怕，放松。”

罗浮生惊悚起来：“狗屁放松、老子他妈杀……”

一语未尽，硬烫的根物一通到底，罗浮生身体不可控的躬起，他从来不知道有什么样的痛觉会让人瞬间窒息，陌生的痛撕裂至心底，堵在嗓子处，呼吸破碎流离，手指紧抠男人的脖肉是他唯一能做的，手无缚鸡之力般。

无力感让他恐惧到极致，他从不允许软弱，想起刀场决斗时的自救，迅速咬破舌尖，清醒一瞬，趁男人正在适应缓冲，突然拳脚相向，踹开两人距离，惊人的爆发力让黑影惊叹。

恢复自由的人不顾身后突然拔出异物时拉扯的疼痛，失了血的左手一直死攥着银亮的利器，迅捷地没入失衡的人肩膀，作势拔出再给人致命一击，男人却按住半出的尖刃扑向罗浮生，握住他的手不知痛地利落拔出，扭转手腕松掉刀后将人压趴到床上。

一切不到十秒，罗浮生再入败局，仍不放弃的竭力扭动，那人似乎叹息了一声，手指拂过侧脸扬起他的下巴，耳边传来他温热的呼气，一丝不苟的声线：

“对不起，浮生。”

“你、唔……”

罗浮生还来不及细想，这人道歉里杂着的真实，身体再次被挤进热物，男人决定先让他失去抵抗的力气，紧紧拥着人，直愣愣地加速生撞着，巨大的压迫人无法逃脱。男人满意地看着卷发的头越发无力的垂下，不出一点声音，担心他自残，硬掰开紧闭的牙齿，下一秒，便被牙齿死咬住，不驯服的样子，好像没什么可以打败他，生龙活虎的心劲儿还在，让男人放心下来，也让他越发痴恋，像猛兽咬住身下的脖子，紧密结合，加深侵略。

除了痛，只有痛，罗浮生被痛意砸得昏麻，滴汗的头帘后，迷茫看着脸下大片殷黑的床单，是嘴里咬破的手流下的，不知道为何，身后的人刀枪不入，如何也敌不过，能做的，只有多痛一分，牙齿就咬进肉几分，似乎以为争个鱼死网破，也会被如此的强。逐渐的，身后的麻意屏蔽了痛觉，牙口逐渐酸软没了力，后面的人似乎也察觉他体力耗尽，缓下力度，开始温柔的进出，寻找能让人完全放松的点。

如果只有痛，罗浮生至少能保持清醒，如果只是一场无关风花雪月的情事，就当打了一场二十多分钟食之无味的架，就当是喝了几杯冷酒，等醒来抠呕出去即可。

偏不能让人理解的是，对方并非只有强取，罗浮生不懂了，如此摧折，就是为了讨好？他还不懂，男人之身，如何享受，只觉得体内被人极其温和的探取，也不知怎的，身体开始发冷地起，颤意越发暧昧软化，身体突然一个激灵，罗浮生恍然觉得自己要完了。 即便曾经铩羽而归，曾经躺在百人尸体里，也从未觉得自己会完蛋，而今，他有点知道怕的意味。 

接下来，达到目的的男人一声不吭，将所有力气凿进去，炸开火点，让人痛觉又醒来，掺杂着欢愉，又是激烈的角逐，让罗浮生不知该如何分辨与抗拒，在错愕中被人弄得发泄了

罗浮生极力压制兴奋，咬牙发狠：“别让我、抓到你……”

对方不管他恶狠危险的警告，再次深入初攀高点的地方，失语的人漏出脆弱的喘息染上情动的哭腔，不服输的咬牙忍住，不愿臣服却不得不沉浮着，腻在血液与汗水掺杂的潮湿里，被炙热烤得战栗不止，越发不可自控。

“停、啊、不唔......”

男人似乎上瘾了般，看着散乱的发遮掩不住碎星的眼，狼瞳暗含着水汽，越发失焦，却又强撑着倔气，压抑着情动却又迷茫地沉入其中，不能自救的挣扎，被人翻江倒海的翻弄，盛情如潮不减，罗浮生不知道，自己能有这么大的吸引力……

“浮生，你是我的。”

耳边幽怨的低语，揽住身体不知第几次，全数没入地加速，罗浮生恍然觉得自己坠入地狱般，看见了黄泉冷川，虚影的桥边长着几株白色透明的小花，周围冻结的水突然破裂腾起，淹没了自己。

直到天空发白，那人就要离去时，被什么拉住，罗浮生早被松开禁锢后，从头到尾抓着人手腕，就算昏迷着，依旧死钳着人，不让人逃脱，仿佛等着醒来反杀。 

男人刀刻的双眼，含蓄着笑意深沉地餍足，手中翻出黑紫的雾让人松了手，他拉好被子，指腹慢慢描过张开的五官，瞬息回到前一晚的强占，最后整理一丝不苟的西装，指尖抵住滑下来的细框眼镜，宽厚坚毅的背掩进黑暗里……

罗浮生，你只能是我的。


End file.
